


memories of days gone by

by Niriiun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, I regret everything, M/M, Please Don't Hurt Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niriiun/pseuds/Niriiun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new flower each day, and Akaashi watches the world pass him by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	memories of days gone by

**Author's Note:**

> I regret writing this fic ESPECIALLY at three in the morning and my writing has been really bad lately so I honestly just needed something to get it flowing again
> 
> so yea h have this bad valentine's day fic and please do not injure me
> 
> [listen to this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgKAFK5djSk) while you read if you want ;u;

Today they're violets, vibrant and in the prime of their lives. The colour is almost too beautiful to be real and Akaashi stares at them with the hint of a smile. 

There's two, and Akaashi reaches out to touch the petals. He brushes the vibrant petals with awe. Akaashi lifts it by the the stem to his nose-- even the fragrance is wonderful.

They're delicate, just like his fingers. 

He stares at them for just a moment before placing them with the other flowers piled to the side. There's so many but he can pinpoint each individual scent and colour without a problem. The setter always did love flowers. Akaashi smiles and laces his fingers together behind his back, turning his gaze to the setting sun in the distance. Tonight will be a fullmoon.

&

_If it weren't for the aftershock of the words just spoken, things would've been normal. A normal room, with an average bed, painted simple colours, and decorated like any other living space. But they weren't, and Akaashi's eyes widened at the shaking form before him. Bokuto's entire body was rigid with anger. Before the setter could stop him, he was gone out the door, leaving him with nothing but the resounding crack as it slammed shut._

&

This time they're daffodils. They were never Akaashi's favourite flower but they're pretty nonetheless. The three flowers look fake-- a small sniff confirms that they are, in fact, living.

He picks one up, staring down at the white petals. The other two have yellow petals the colour of honey. It takes him barely a moment to shift them over to the other flowers. Akaashi doesn't pay these ones too much attention though, moving back to where he was sitting. The setter set his head on his knees.

"Only five more days."

The wind rustled the trees behind him, stealing the whisper away into the sky.

&

_There's a flash of light._

_Terror seizes his body. He isn't sure where he is. Something's wrong with his ears-- muffled voices and jaded lights are all around him._

_Akaashi can see Bokuto in front of him. His lips are moving but he can't hear what he's saying._

_Is that rain hitting his face?_

&

Akaashi wakes up early enough to watch Bokuto's retreating back. He doesn't look back and his hand is balled up tightly; he can see his white knuckles from here. But the setter doesn't call out, dull eyes watching him until he's gone.

He stays like that for a few moments, watching the place where Bokuto vanished. It takes a considerable amount of effort to get up and move forwards.

Four stems of sweet peas. Two are pink, one's purple, and the last one is white. A tiny smile tugs at the corner of his lips because these ones are Bokuto's. Akaashi picks them up and holds them gently to his chest. Time doesn't matter to him; before he knows it the sun has taken its leave for the day.

&

_His heart pounds in his chest at the sight before him._

_Akaashi's place is next to Bokuto._

_They're meant to be together._

_They love each other._

_[Everyone knows it too.]_

_But the woman nestled under Bokuto's arm isn't him_.

&

Bokuto lingers a bit longer today. Akaashi stares at him with slightly narrowed eyes. He doesn't speak and neither does the captain. It's a staring contest without a winner.

The setter knows he should say something but he can't bring himself to do it.

Bokuto's hand tightens around the bouquet of lilies in his hand. All five of them are in the prime of their life. They're Akaashi's favourite flowers, and his brown eyes flick between the beautiful petals and Bokuto's face. Finally he sets them down before turning away.

He reaches down and picks up the white flowers. They're the colour of freshly fallen snow and even though they don't have much of a scent he still loves them.

Akaashi waits for him to take a few steps. A smile blooms on his face-- these ones are his. "Thank you," he whispers, and Bokuto looks back at him.

HIs expression is blank.

&

_"Why were you going through my phone?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"Yes it fucking matters! My phone is private!"_

_Akaashi grits his teeth. "Your phone shouldn't be private to your husband!"_

_"And you should trust me more!"_

_"Trust you more? I can't even trust you when I'm at work! I saw you with that girl; I'm not stupid, Ko."_

_Bokuto's entire body seems to sag. His eyes grow wide at the realization he's been caught red-handed. Then he grows angry. "If you didn't spend so much time at work then I wouldn't have to look for someone else."_

_His voice is dangerous and low._

_Akaashi feels his heart break_.

&

It's raining today meaning there's no flowers.

"I suppose that means I get an extention."

Akaashi's legs swing as he stares at the rolling clouds above.

&

_"I'm thinking about taking Bokuto to Italy."_

_"Really? Why there?" Konoha makes a face at him._

_"He's always talking about it. I've been working extra hard to save up money for the trip too. I just need a bit more and everything will be paid for." Akaashi's practically sparkling as he speaks._

_Konoha laughed, nudging his shoulder. "You two really love each other." The former Fukurodani player wandered over to the counter. "I need to get back to work. Tell me how your guy's trip went when you get back!"_

_Akaashi rose with a smile. "Yeah, I'll be sure to stop by. Later, Konoha-san."_

&

It takes him a moment to figure out what today's are.

Larkspur. Not a very common flower but very pretty. Just like Konoha.

Seven is an odd number but Konoha was always a little odd too.

They're covered in rain water and looked a little wilted but with a quick flick they're good as new. Bokuto must've brought them early this morning while he was still asleep. Akaashi sets them next to the violets with a gentle sigh.

It's cold today.

&

_The plane tickets miss Bokuto's face by a mere inch._

_Akaashi's body is strung tight with anger and his eyes are full of tears. "If that's how it is go to Italy with her! She obviously means more than I do!"_

_Bokuto turns his body to the side, glancing at the papers scattered across the floor-- plane tickets, passports, hotel bookings .... It's all there. He looks back to Akaashi. "You mean ... you've been working so much to do this ...?"_

_"Why else would I be working so much? I just wanted to surprise you. But that doesn't matter anymore."_

_"Akaashi--"_

_"Once you start loving someone else the first person shouldn't matter anymore."_

_He shuts their bedroom door and sinks to his knees. Akaashi had only ever cried once before, the day his mother died. But this was a new kind of pain, one he thought he'd never experience in his entire life._

_They were supposed to be together forever._

_Akaashi cries until he can cry no more._

&

Akaashi can't think of a better flower for the tiny libero.

Chrysanthemum's are vibrant and colourful. They stick out, just like Komi. All eleven of them are the same colour and he silently thanks Bokuto for matching them.

The setter pokes a few of them before arranging them neatly with the other flowers. 

"You outdid yourself this time," he murmurs.

A dragonfly buzzes by his ear.

&

_"Why won't you just disappear!"_

_The door slammed shut, Akaashi staring at the place where Bokuto had just been._

_This was the end. It was really over._

_He's out the door within moments._

&

"Only one more day. A week sure goes by fast."

The sun is out, the birds are chirping, and the bees are buzzing. It's a summer day just like any other.

Things pass him by.

&

_Akaashi's so desperate to catch up with Bokuto he doesn't even see it coming._

_There's a flash, followed by a loud noise._

_He really wants to sleep._

&

"More daffodils?" He cringes at first but upon closer inspection he realizes that they're actually something called narcissus. They don't really fit Onaga but he doesn't really bother with it. 

Akaashi looks to the nicely arranged flowers. Today's the last day. He wonders if all of Fukurodani will stop by.

The former setter takes a seat on cold stone, swaying his feet again. He thinks of the flowers and their meaning, his eyes closing with a shaky sigh.

And when he reopens his eyes, Bokuto and Komi are there. 

He smiles, resting his chin in his hand. 

They stand there awkwardly for a moment, not looking at each other. Akaashi doesn't say anything-- luckily Konoha wanders up a second or two later. That seems to break the uneasy silence and the three of them are talking and laughing. Washio and Onaga arrive together, followed by a lone Sarukui. All of Fukurodani's former team is here.

&

_There's only pain._

_He doesn't understand what's going on._

_What's happening?_

_Where am I?_

_I want to go home ..._

_Akaashi hears someone calling his name. Is that Bokuto ...? He takes a step towards the voice before another stops him. His gaze flicks to the owner._

_"M-mom ..."_

_She doesn't say anything. Her arms are open and she's smiling at him. Akaashi feels sadness and happiness well up in his chest all at once. Something tells him not to go to her. Maybe it's the voice calling for him, the voice saying 'Akaashi please! Akaashi come back!' He doesn't listen though._

_He's missed his mother so much._

_Her arms are just how he remembered them and Akaashi has never felt more safe. She holds him tightly before she starts to lead him away.  
Akaashi glances back._

_Bokuto's standing there, shouting at him. He can't hear what he's saying but he smiles._

_"It's alright."_

_And then he's gone._

&

"I wonder who arranged all of these flowers like that."

Washio's quiet voice draws the attention of everyone there. Akaashi's gaze slides over to them; he feels proud of himself.

"Maybe the groundskeeper did. I asked him to keep an eye on them." Bokuto's voice is quiet, and Akaashi can see his bottom lip quiver out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you think Akaashi knows we're here?"

Akaashi smiles. _Yeah, I know._

"I'm sure he does."

The little gathering lasts for another ten minutes or so. Akaashi watches as his friends slowly walk away, bodies heavy and eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Only Bokuto's left.

"I'm so sorry Akaashi. I made such a mistake. I really love you. I'm so so sorry." He dips his head before turning away. Akaashi knows this is the last time he'll see him.

"I love you too ... Ko."

Bokuto looks back and for a moment Akaashi thinks he heard him. But the moment doesn't last, and Bokuto's gone.

Akaashi rises and takes a few steps away. He looks to the cold stone that's been his home for the last seven days. He looks to the flowers, to the sky, to the lake in the distance. The day is sunny, and all around the world people are going about their days. But not Akaashi Keiji. No, because Akaashi Keiji died seven days ago, killed in a hit-and-run accident.

A tear slides down his cheek and then he's gone, faded into nothing but a memory.

&

_Akaashi Keiji, pronounced dead at the scene on February 14th, 2015. Time: 10:37 PM._

**Author's Note:**

> I bet that was confusing as heckie so let me try to explain
> 
> basically akaashi caught bokuto cheating on him and they had a major fight, and when akaashi went to chase him down, he was killed in a hit-and-run accident
> 
> akaashi getting flowers his bokuto leaving them at his grave each day for a week uvu 
> 
> each flower, along with the amount of flowers, corresponds with a member of fukurodani-- take akaashi for example; his number is five and may's the fifth month meaning his flower is the lily as that's may's flower
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT THOUGH AND PLEASE DON'T HURT ME


End file.
